


Soddisfazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lynx [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ash e Eiji si godono la loro vita insieme."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks Cuba Libre: Stuzzicare, il Mattino Dopo, Lentamente, “Se vuoi posso darti una mano… A studiare, non a… Beh, hai capito, no?”.Ispirato a: Nightcore - Come Little Children; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f2y-75N1iA.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Lynx [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797010





	Soddisfazione

Soddisfazione

Ash dormiva completamente ignudo con il viso affondato nel cuscino.

“Sono già le due! Dai, alzati!”. Una voce gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie. Sbadigliò e scalciò, facendo cadere il lenzuolo per terra.

I richiami proseguirono: “Alzati, dai! Svegliati!”.

Mugolò, serrandogli occhi.

“Dai, che devo andare al negozio! _E_ tu devi studiare! Ti ricordo che le lezioni all’università ricominceranno presto!”.

Ash riconobbe la voce Eiji. Rispose borbottando qualche mugolio.

Eiji lo avvolse nel lenzuolo e lo utilizzò per strattonarlo e farlo cadere sul pavimento.

Ash si svegliò di colpo, guardandosi intorno confuso e si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli corti. Alzò il capo e gli sorrise con aria affascinante.

“Ieri mi hai spossato” sussurrò. Le sue labbra rosee erano lucide e i muscoli del suo corpo ben definiti. “Non mi sorprende che io mi riprenda lentamente il mattino dopo ad una tale notte di fuoco”.

Eiji esalò: “Possibile che tu debba sempre stuzzicarmi?” domandò, guardando l’altro fargli l’occhiolino.

Ash si alzò in piedi, posando una mano sul fianco e Eiji arrossì, vedendo l’intimità ben definita dell’altro.

“Mai abbastanza” sussurrò l’americano all’orecchio del Giapponese.

Eiji deglutì.

< Come se ne avesse bisogno. Mi basta guardarlo per eccitarmi… e farmi innervosire! > pensò.

Ash ridacchiò, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Ieri mi hai aiutato parecchio con l’anatomia. Oggi vogliamo fare il bis?” gli chiese.

< Quando capirà che qui in Giappone non è come in America e non si può fare ritardo? > pensò Eiji.

Domandò: “Se vuoi posso darti una mano… A studiare, non a… Beh, hai capito, no?”.

“Oh, ma non è vero. Io credevo che un bambino come te…” sussurrò Ash, accarezzandogli i fianchi. Gli sollevò la maglia, guardandolo vistosamente rosso in volto.

“Abbiamo la stessa età” lo interruppe Eiji.

“… E le stesse capacità. Tanto io so dare piacere sotto, tanto tu sai stare sopra”. Concluse Ash, abbassandogli i pantaloncini.

Eiji sospirò pesantemente, mentre l’altro gli avvolgeva le braccia intorno al collo.

“Pervertito! Se ti sbrighi a prepararti, stanotte faremo il bis. Anche con quel costume da infermiera che sembra piacerti tanto” borbottò.

“Perfetto” sussurrò Ash. Dimenò i fianchi e aderì col suo corpo ignudo a quello dell’altro. “Però voglio anche un po’ di soddisfazione. Così da darmi la carica per studiare”.

Eiji roteò gli occhi.

Gli chiese: “Lo sai che per me sei molto più del tuo corpo?”.

Ash gli fece un sorriso sincero e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Per questo permetto solo a te di toccarlo veramente”. Iniziò ad utilizzare la mano dell’altro per accarezzarsi l’intimità.

Eiji prese in mano la situazione ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo con forza, premendo le dita intorno al suo membro.

Ash iniziò a gemere, modulando i versi, col bacino sporto in fuori.

< Ancora non posso crederci che sono finalmente tornato libero di vivere.

SONO LIBERO! Libero col mio corpo, libero al suo fianco > pensò, sorridendo.

Eiji sorrise.

< Sono così felice di potergli dare vero piacere. Fargli capire quanto l’amore sia qualcosa di piacevole e non solo un’arma per far del male ai più fragili > pensò. Continuò a stuzzicarlo, iniziando ad ansimare a propria volta, sentendosi eccitato. Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Concluse quando Ash raggiunse l’apice, sporcandogli la mano di sperma.


End file.
